marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nowhere
. While Jimmy has visited locations that are not called Nowhere, it is presumable that they are the same place. Below are a list of the various locations and domains that are a part of Nowhere. Secret Weapon During World War II, Jimmy was discovered as an asset after he brought a two-headed cat to school. He was to help the Allies infiltrate a Hydra base, using Nowhere Land as a shortcut. However, once he sent Codename: Bravo and his team through the portal to Nowhere, a Hydra spy agent clocked him over the head, sending him into a coma and trapping both Bravo's team and a group of Hydra agents on the other side. Forced to work together, they lived unaging in Nowhere for decades, remaking Jimmy's world to suit themselves. Modern Age Nearly seventy years later, Jimmy woke up from his coma but was in a catatonic state. He was used as a pawn by Hydra to try to trap Captain America in Nowhere, and was ultimately shot and mortally wounded by Queen Hydra without ever recovering full consciousness, though he did apparently free Captain America and Codename: Bravo with a last act of will before dying. | PointsOfInterest = The Cloud Door: During Jimmy's first encounter in Nowhere, he found himself stuck in the clouds. The only other point of reference in this seemingly endless sea of clouds is a door with a large lamp post attached to it. Sliding down the lamp post would bring you to Nowhere's surface, in particular the home of an elderly woman who could stretch her neck incredible lengths . The Forest of Talking Trees: The forest of talking trees is obviously named after the sentient trees in the area that are able to talk and have animated branches. This realm is also the home of Wump Jump the Dragon, whose bark is worse than his bite . The Mountains of Wunt: The Mountains of Wunt were apparently the only means of returning to Earth from Nowhere, although Jimmy has since found other access points between Earth and this realm . The Castle of Encore: Home to the Witches of Encore. It is a castle in the clouds over Nowhere. During Jimmy's second visit to Nowhere, he and his new found friend Ruffy Rabbit were captured by the Witches to be their next meal, however they managed to escape . The Valley of the Fairies: Accessible by a moonbeam from Earth, the Valley of the Fairies is home to a race of peace loving Fairies, their primary predators are the evil bat riding Gnomes. Jimmy was brought here by Wump Jump and Ruffy Rabbit, and saved the Fairies from an attacking army of Gnomes on his third visit to Nowhere . Land of the Happy People: Also known as the Land of the Candy Men, it was seemingly accessible while riding an Earth roller coaster. Those who were transported by this means were brought to this realm by an upside-down roller coaster. The Land of the Happy People is a massive amusement park around lush green fields. The Candy People are the primary residents and are comprised of living sentient Candy. Their primary predators are the Gloomy Gusses, formally dressed men with pitch forks that caused the Candy People to melt. Their primary weakness is tickling. Those effected by the Gloomy Gusses could be turned back to normal by a giant ice box located in the amusement park . The most prominent citizen among the Candy People is Captain Cookie who commands the Good Ship Skillet, which is shaped after its name sake . Tea Island: Home of the China People a race of beings that are made out of fine china. They are shaped like tea cups and tea kettles and live in a land that is reminiscent of feudal China. The most common plant there are trees made out of cork. The primary danger in this land is the Bull in the China Shop a powerful bull who is easily angered. It is also the land of a race of dog-like creatures called Likker Sniks that eat only licorice. One such animal named Fido was gifted to Jimmy Jupiter for saving the China People from the Bull . Island of the Licorice People: This uncharted island is a lush tropical island full of coconut candy and is home to the Licorice Men, a tribe of cannibals that feast on other candy beings. When Captain Cookie and his crew were captured by the Licorice Men, Jimmy Jupiter unleashed Fido on them who presumably ate all the Licorice Men . Wonderland: When attempting to dig a tunnel to China, Jimmy Jupiter ended up in a realm called Wonderland. While initially appearing to be a separate realm, evidence suggests that it is a part of Nowhere. It is loosely based on Lewis Carroll's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It is a another lush green landscape with forests and vast fields, which are home to the White Rabbit -- who appears be be based off of the same White Rabbit from Carroll's fictional tale. It is also home to the White and Black Kingdoms, both are civilizations of human sized sentient chess pieces. Jimmy Jupiter met the White Queen, White King, White Knight and White Bishop of the White Kingdom. The White Queen was particularly fond of hanging those who cross her. Jimmy attempted to bring the White and Black kingdoms to peace to no avail . Wonderland has a path that claims to lead to China, however to do so, one has to travel through a realm called Hades . Hell: A hell-like realm exists in Nowhere between Wonderland and "China", ruled by its own version of Satan. Sections contain eternal punishments for unruly children, such as a classroom environment where "students" are quizzed with difficult riddles. Residents in this realm are a gnome named Werjil a guide, Matilda who punishes children who do not wash behind their ears by placing them in a spanking machine, and Temptation who attempted to tempt children with chocolate, cigarettes and amusement park rides. When Jimmy was in this realm, he was saved by Temptation by a powerful being calling himself Will Power . "China": An analogue to China, this realm is one gigantic stereotype likely the product of Jimmy's limited knowledge and ignorance toward Chinese culture. This land is filled with humans that resemble those of Chinese descent but speak with a stereotypical Chinese accent that would be considered racist by today's standards. This realm is the home of Wump Jump and his family. It was briefly terrorized by the Black Dragons an army of men made out of coco-butter that resembled Imperial Japanese soldiers that rode in massive flame shooting tanks that resembled black dragons. They were stopped by Wump Jump and his family . Dr. Yank's Domain: A nearly formless realm that is the home of the sadistic dentist known as Dr. Yank. Other residents include a sentient dentists chair and an analogue of Jimmy's mother Mary Jankovicks . Valley of the Enchanted Forest: Home of Princess Pam and her kingdom of people who dwell in the trees. These people live in a society inspired by medieval times and are ruled by a monarchy and protected by knights. The knights joust on the back of turtles. Dangers in this realm include the Wild Toad Men and packs of savage wolves . Realm of the Fairies: Apparently unaffiliated with the Valley of the Fairies, this realm is ruled by King Ra who rules over a class of fairies, including the Blue Fairy and Fairy Delight. Other citizens include Knobby the sentient puppet, Zar the evil wizard, and the Three Witches. Lizards are able to talk and communicate in this realm. Locations in this realm include: The Wood of the Cursed, a haunted forest full of spirits; The Candy Gardens, where candy grows on trees; The Field of Blue Bells, whose melodic bell flowers can enchant people for eternity; Chinatown a land where everyone is made of fine china; the Plush Forest where animals are giant sentient stuffed animals; and the Land of Dreams where people line up to get dreams that grow on trees. Each nigh the Sandman puts a blanket over the realm putting everyone to sleep. Those who had not collected a dream would be put into an eternal sleep . The Realm of Eenie-Meenie: Eenie-Meenie was a wish giver who created a world where Jimmy played with an analogue of Sidney, a young boy who immigrated to the United States from Britain whom Jimmy wished to be friends. This realm consisted of a massive field and a pond of water. There was a bull that terrorized this realm as well . Land of Rubber: The Land of Rubber was made entirely out of rubber. It was home of the Rubber People who lived in a town and were ruled by Mayor Bounce, a sentient rubber water bottle. This land was influenced by the rubber rationing that occurred during World War II. As such, the Rubber People adopted a custom wherein they constructed a "Concentration Camp" where members of their society were locked up whenever humans on Earth refused to donate their rubber items to the war effort. The Rubber People were prone to attack humans . Valley of Time: The Valley of Time was Jimmy's personification of time, and was also influenced by the ongoing conflicts caused by World War II. It was a world of sentient time pieces that were representations of time in its various forms. Residents included Tick and Tock; Once-Upon-a-Time an elderly clock who recorded the Valley's happy moments; the Minute Men miniature clocks that represented the purchase of war bonds and war stamps. The kingdom was ruled by the King and Queen of Time who ruled from their castle. Locations of interest included the cemetery where killed time was put to rest; the club for retired time where well spent stayed; a hospital for wasted time; and the kings castle. Within the castle was a Time Machine that allowed those who peered into it to look at any point in time, past, present and future . Barnyard Valley: Is a land that resembles a massive barnyard where all the animals can talk. Residents include Pete Porker, the Guard Dogs and the King and Queen who are talking horses. Barnyard Valley was terrorized by a sentient tractor called the Jeeper, who was eventually stopped by Jimmy Jupiter. The land was also regularly invaded by Germs that were warded off by the guard dogs . Victory Garden: An underground realm that was an analogue to Jimmy's own Victory Garden at home. It was home to a unique ecosystem of gophers who helped the vegetables grow. Bad gophers were forced to work the fields while other gophers, such as Digger did so willingly. Animals such as crows, and Mantis Marines helped defend the garden from Japanese Beetles, creatures that were inspired by the Imperial Japanese army Land of Cards: A land of sentient playing cards ruled by a King and Queen. The suits of each house were forced to war with each other whenever humans on Earth played card games for the purposes of gambling. Residents included Cigam a magician who could shrink people and create playing cards that could fly . Visitors from Nowhere In many cases, residents of Nowhere were transported to Earth. Jimmy was brought to Nowhere on his second journey by a giant bee ; Jimmy's friends Wump Jump and Ruffy Rabbit had done so on two occasions ; One of the wolves that Jimmy had killed the Valley of the Enchanted Forest was transported to Earth with him and found in the forest beyond his Uncle Frank's farmland property ; The Blue Fairy traveled to Earth to bring Jimmy to the Realm of Fairies ; When Jimmy returned home from that adventure he brought Plushy, a dog from the Plush Forest with him, upon the dogs arrival on Earth it was transformed into a normal puppy ; Eenie-Meenie also visited Earth with his Wishing-Wheel as did Tick and Tock , a sentient rubber ball , and the King and Queen of Cards . When Jimmy brought a two headed cat to class from Nowhere, he attracted the attention of the American military who then used the boy for a covert operation . | Residents = *Wump Jump *Elmer Tree *Ashley Tree *Ruffy Rabbit *Witches of Encore *Fairies *Gnomes *Candy Men **Captain Cookie *Gloomy Gusses *China People *Bull in the China Shop *Fido *Licorice Men *White Rabbit *White Kingdom **White Knight **White Queen **White King **White Bishop *Black Kingdom *Satan *Werjil *Matilda *Will Power *Temptation *Black Dragons *Wump Jump's parents *Dr. Yank *Blue Fairy *King Ra *Zar the Wizard *Knobby *Three Witches *Fairy Delight *Plushy *Sandman *Princess Pam *Wild Toad Men *Eenie-Meenie *Tick and Tock *Once-Upon-a-Time *Minute Men *King and Queen of Time *Rubber People *Pete Porker *Guard Dogs *Germs *King and Queen of Barnyard Valley *Jeeper *Digger *Mantis Marines *Japanese Beetles *King and Queen of Cards *Cigam | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensions